


Mr Specter

by CatsBalletHarveySpecter



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: Office Sex, sex with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Harvey has a thing for Donna referring to him as Mr. Specter





	Mr Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their fascination with sitting at each other's desk and a vogue photo shoot, here's my attempt at an M rated one-shot.
> 
> *disclaimer, Jessica made me try to write this (and a shout out to her for being such an awesome beta)*

"Good afternoon, Mr. Specter" she purrs, leaning across his desk giving him a peek down her dress as she drops a stack of forms in front of his lap.

His head jerks up when he hears her refer to him as Mr. Specter, a rarity in their relationship. She'd done it once before while he was working late at home and she wanted him to come to bed, the title teasingly leaving her lips and making him instantly forget about the work he was doing.

"Ms. Paulsen" he greets, playing along, allowing his gaze to linger as she struts away from his desk.

"I thought you'd gone home already?" he adds, wandering over and lingering behind where she stands looking out his window.

"I was going to, but you looked, lonely" she turns to face him with a koi smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me in my own office?" he whispers just above her ear, an action that sends a pulse coursing through her body and sends goosebumps down her arms.

"That depends" she smirks as she looks up at him, placing a hand on his chest while she uses the other to straighten out his tie.

"On?" he raises an eyebrow at her, watching as her fingers work the fabric of his tie, running down his chest and coming to rest just above his abdomen once she's satisfied with the knot.

She wets her lower lip with her tongue before responding, taking a small step towards him that almost closes the gap between their bodies.

"Whether or not it's working" she whispers, letting her right-hand drop and tease just above the waist of his pants.

"Donna" he warns, looking around to see if anyone is still lingering around the office.

"Harvey" she counters, eyes refusing to leave his as he tries to get a read on her.

"What about the not-at-the-office rule?"

"What about it?" she answers.

"I think we both know you've been dying to break that rule…" he mumbles, finally allowing himself to touch her, tracing his fingers across her exposed collar bone.

"Is that so?"

"You came in here and called me Mr. Specter, we both know you only do that when…"

"When what?" she plays dumb, cutting him off.

"When you desperately want me" he whispers and lets his teeth ghost over her ear lobe, an action that causes her breath to hitch in her throat.

She catches a glimpse of someone walking past the office and steps away from him, breaking their contact and moving to straighten some forms on his desk.

"Well, Mr. Specter, I'll be in my office when you're done here" she winks as the intruder knocks on Harvey's door. He watches as she walks away, hips swaying from side to side in a way that makes listening to anything Alex is saying difficult. His meeting with Alex is brief and he answers the questions he's asked in a hurry as a certain red-head is the only thing on his mind. He'd been itching to break the office rule since day one and he'd be damned if he missed his opportunity. He'd never seen her so, feisty. Yes, he'd seen her turned on, and yes, she was a master at foreplay, but that look in her eye when she came into his office and referred to him as Mr. Specter was something else all together. Even the way she carried herself away was different. It was almost as if she was daring him to follow her out of his office then and there. Once Alex leaves his office, he heads to the washroom to wash his hands before heading to find Donna.

The light in her office remains on but he finds it empty and visibly pouts. Why would she tease him like that and leave him high and dry, it was unlike her but maybe she'd gone back to his place. Sulking back to his own office, he spots her; ankles crossed on his desk, swirling a glass of scotch.

"Donna, how did you?"

"Know Alex was gone? Your office has glass walls Harvey" she smirks from her position at his desk.

He makes his way around his desk and leans against it near where her feet are placed, accepting the glass she holds out to him.

"About those glass walls…" he looks around before allowing his hand to rest on her calf.

"Everyone's gone home" she states before downing the rest of her drink.

"You sound so sure?"

"How long have we been doing this, I'm Donna, remember" she grins, reaching for a pen off his desk and twirling it between her fingers.

"I thought it was Ms. Paulsen?" he smirks, biting down on the inside of his cheek with a subtle raise of his eyebrow as he slides closer to where she's seated.

She watches as his demeanor shifts, getting cockier as he gains confidence in the way he's flirting with her. It's subtle yet demanding. He makes another small step towards her and slides his hand towards her thigh when she decides to take matters into her own hands once again and regain control of the situation. With a not-so-subtle, "oops" she flicks the pen she was holding on to the floor and watches as he moves to retrieve it.

On his knees, he reaches beneath her chair to grab the pen she dropped, only looking up when she clears her throat to get his attention. He watches her, from his place on his knees as her lust filled eyes find his. He moves to get up, but her heel clad foot reaches out and stops him, coming to rest on his chest. He tilts his head, silently asking why, but the look she's wearing tells him he's no longer in charge here, and he wasn't about to protest. He obliges and stays put on his knees, transfixed on the way her fingers are combing through her strawberry locks. He'd never seen her so willing to take the lead, so assertive.

She slowly removes her foot from his chest and leans towards him, so her eyes are level with his and reaches for the tip of his tie. Maintaining their eye contact, he follows her lead as she pulls the tie towards her, his head stopping just shy of her hips as he finds himself between her parted legs. She parts her lips with a smack and releases her hold on him, daring him to make the next move; a challenge he willingly accepts.

Bunching the fabric of her dress at her waist, he begins by placing a soft, sloppy kiss on her inner thigh. He moves to place a second kiss but abruptly turns up to face her with a smile instead.

"Tease" she mumbles, hands falling on his head and directing him back towards her center. Before he has a chance to resume kissing her inner thigh, she snaps her knees together and grins down at him with wicked pleasure.

"Who's the tease now?" he says, bringing himself to his feet and placing both hands on he back of the chair behind her head. Now towering over her, he peers down at where his tie is dangling beside her neck and closes the gap between them with a kiss. What begins as a slow, sensual kiss quickly deepens as he tugs softly on her lower lip; an action which elicits a hushed moan from Donna.

"I should call you Mr. Specter more often" she whispers between kisses, her fingers working to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Once she manages to unbutton his shirt, she pushes it off his shoulders and onto the floor, leaving him hovering above her in only an undershirt and a loosened tie. She reaches for the tie and pulls him down towards her, placing a trail of kisses along his neck up towards his ear. In one swift motion she pushes herself out of the chair and manages to spin him around and push him back down into it; crawling into his lap and straddling him. It's his turn to admire her, her auburn looks strewn messily about her shoulders as she tugs his belt free, grinding against him as she towers over him. It takes everything in him not to fall apart right there, the pure sight of her almost too much to handle.

He pushes the straps of her dress down, revealing a black bra that is begging to find its place on his office floor. He begins by gently tugging on her earlobe as his open palms run themselves down the length of her arched back and he works his way down her jaw line with untampered, wet kisses. Once he reaches her collarbone, he unclasps her bra and frees her breasts, taking one in his mouth as she grinds against him harder.

"God, Donna" he mumbles as he slips his hand beneath her dress and slips a finger into her already soaked center. He continues to suck on her breast as he adds a second finger and begins pumping in and out, using his thumb to tease at her clit. She can feel herself getting closer to the edge as he rolls her clit between his fingers, his tongue mimicking the rhythm of his fingers on her breast. The waves rip through her as she comes undone around his hand and he swallows her moan with a kiss as she whimpers his name. Removing his fingers, she leans down and places a few lazy kisses on his chest before instructing him to get up and remove his pants.

He obliges and strips down to his boxers as she watches from her place near the window after tossing her dress on the floor next to his shirt. She admires his bulge, and slowly runs her hand over it, cupping it briefly before releasing him. With one finger she motions for him to come towards her as she backs him towards the glass. Pushing his boxers down, she begins to stroke his length, watching as his eyes flit shut when she runs her thumb in lazy circles over the tip. With a final step his bare back hits the glass, his ass cheeks pressed firmly against it as she drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth. She looks up at him and is pleased to find his eyes fixed on her, watching as she runs her tongue from the base to the tip, never breaking the eye contact as she moves. She takes his entire length in her mouth and slides her tongue up and down the shaft as his fingers intertwine themselves in her hair with a gentle tug. At this rate, he knows he won't last much longer, and he needs to feel her, to fill her.

"I need you…right …now" he murmurs.

With one final flick of her tongue she releases him and stands in front of him, "Take me."

He doesn't need to hear another word, in an instant, she's seated on his desk with him standing between her legs. She places a hand on the back of his head as he guides himself into her, gasping as she adjusts to his size. She begins to slowly roll her hips against him, hands clutching and clawing at his back as he slams into her; over and over again. Her legs wrap themselves around his waist in a desperate attempt to pull him closer as he finds that spot that drives her wild. His hands greedily roam her body; they're in her hair, on her breasts, running down her back. He moves his thumb to her clit in sloppy rhythm with his hips and she feels a second wave coming on.

"Finish for me, Mr. Specter" she whispers as her walls clench around his length and a euphoric wave rips through her body. He continues to move in and out of her as she rides out her wave, coming undone himself with one final thrust. She lies back on his desk and he hovers over her, panting as he relishes her naked body. He leans over her and sucks on the skin above her hip, leaving a small mark and moving to the other hip, her entire body shuttering at his action.

"Are you sure you can handle another round?" she teases with lust-filled eyes.

"Oh, Ms. Paulsen, I'm just getting started."


End file.
